User blog:Tsukakuu/Other quests
These are (some) quests (old and new) that have not been added to the quest page (yet). Ill post them here until I can peacefully add them to the page or someone else does just in case anyone forgets about these xD Erm, I decided to link comments with some quests Well, comment links are not working. I'll try my best to gather these again. http://tinymonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Quests?page=4#comm-27339 The Aquarium 1/6: have an icefloe monster. Rewards: 500 . 1 2/6: ???. Rewards: 250 300 3/6: have a puff monster. Rewards: 300 2 4/6: have an aquaveil monster. Rewards: 500 1000 5/6: have a shadefin monster. Rewards: 200 1 6/6: have an aquaray monster. Rewards: 800 800 Mystery Monster 1/4: have one hybrid of fire, plant, earth and ice elements 2/4: hatch a frozenflame, frostember, spitfire or burst 3/4: have a lv 10 flower and lv 10 mountain and then hatch an egg 4/4: complete the legendary monster image! Build a legendary habitat. Spring Cleaning (Thanks to a wikia contributor): 1/5 collect 3 times from your farm. Rewards: 250 1 2/5 put a flower decoration. Rewards: 400 1000 3/5 hatch a cinder monster. Rewards: 750 200 4/5 hatch a silk monster. Rewards: 5/5 have a level 10 blossom monster. Rewards: Easter Quests (Thanks to Doowy): 1/5 : Put a flower decoration 2/5 : Collect 3 farms 3/5 : Hatch a mythic monster 4/5 : Hatch a bug monster 5/5 : HAVE an adult form of Joy Circus Quests (Thanks to Doowy and TravelBitten) : 1/5 : Have 3 Fire Monster. Rewards: 500 1 2/5 : Have a Earthquake Monster. Rewards: 600 900 3/5 : Have a Strike Monster. Rewards: 750 200 4/5 : Have a Flare Monster. Rewards: 1000 150 5/5 : Have a Windstone Monster. Rewards: 1500 25 Mother's Day 1/6: Have two Voltleaf monsters. Rewards: 400 1000 2/6: Place one of the Mother's garden decor. Rewards: 750 200 3/6: Harvest baby bananas or egg-plants. Rewards: 400 1000 4/6: Place one of the Mother's garden decor. Rewards: 750 200 5/6: Have 2 Shadefin Monsters. Rewards: 800 200 6/6: ?? Rewards: 50 Memorial (Marine) 1/5: Have a level 10 Puff. Rewards: 500 200 2/5: Harvest Mount melons or Lucky Lettuce. Rewards: 600 1000 3/5: Have a lv 10 Earthquake and lv 10 Magma and breed them. Rewards: 200 150 4/5: Have a level 10 Memorial. Rewards: 250 10 5/5: Have a level 10 Marine. Rewards: 800 10 The Marine Monster: Hatch a Marine monster. Rewards: Treasure Hunt (Scavenger) (Thanks to Doowy): 1/9 : Visit Phineas Mountain and leave him a gift. Rewards: 250 2 2/9 : Add 2 Friends. Rewards: 250 1 3/9 : Hatch a Cinder or a Goldstone. Rewards: 200 150 4/9 : Farm one Golden Guava. Rewards: 250 1 5/9 : Hatch a Cinder or a Goldstone (visibly valid if you've succeed the 3/9). Rewards: 250 250 6/9 : Place a decoration (Nurse's Post, Gardener's Station or Well). Rewards: 250 1 7/9 : Feed 8 times a Magma or a Zephyr or a Luster. Rewards: 250 1 8/9 : Have a level 10 Shockwave or Bolt or Flare Monster. Rewards: 9/9 : Place the secret diamond decoration (in Special Market). Rewards: Tiny Social related Quests Monster ID: Sign up for Tiny Social. Rewards: 450 50 (or 5?) The Giving Tree: Collect from the giving tree once. Rewards: 250 500 Phinea's Home: Visit Phineas home and leave him a gift. Rewards: 50 socialXP 350 The Friendship Monster: Hatch a Friendship monster (you need 5 friends). Rewards: 250 1 Making Friends: Add a friend. Rewards: 10 socialXP 350 Social Snacks: Feed your Friendship monster to level 2. Rewards: 10 socialXP 350 Restore the Tree (1/3): Have 10 friends. Rewards: 300 socialXP 250 Restore the Tree (2/3): Have 30 friends. Rewards: 450 socialXP 350 Restore the Tree (3/3): Unity Monster (1/6): Examine and collect from the Gifting tree. Rewards: 250 25 Unity monster (2/6): Add one friend. Rewards: 250 25 . Unity monster (3/6): Visit two friends. Rewards: 250 25 Unity Monster (4/6): Refer one friend. Rewards: 250 25 Unity Monster (5/6): Unity Monster (6/6): Sun Festival 1/6: Hatch a mythic Light hybrid. Rewards: 2/6: Harvest golden guava. Rewards: 200 150 3/6: Place a fire or light decor. Rewards: 200 150 4/6: 5/6: Collect from fire or light habitats once. Rewards: 200 150 6/6: Have a level 10 Solstice Monster. Rewards: 800 10 Independence Day 1/6: Hatch a fire-ice, fire-water, or ice-water hybrid. Rewards: 200 150 2/6: Prophecies, Part 1 1/13: hatch a tree monster and place the Reading Nook decor. Rewards: 400 400 2/13: have a lv 10 ice hybrid and plant hybrid then breed them to hatch an egg. Rewards: 250 & note: I hatched a Hallow and it worked o.O 3/13: Hatch a Tundra or Frost monster. Rewards: 400 & Other Air trials! : have a snowbluff and a flare then breed them (to try to hatch an air monster). Rewards: 60 20 Air Trial #1: ?. Rewards: ? Air Trial #2: Have a flower and a cinder, then breed them to hatch an air monster. Rewards: 60 20 Air ? :Have an adult air monster. Rewards: 60 20 Air Hybrids: Hatch 3 air hybrids (u can complete it if u already have 3 air hybrids). Rewards: 60 20 The path to frozenflame (1/5): have a lv 10 fire and lv 10 ice monster then hatch any egg. Rewards: 100 30 The path to Frozenflame (5/5): hatch a frozenflame. Rewards: 120 30 A frozen mystery 1/3: evolve your frozenflame to teen Legendary 2/3: evolve your legendary monster to teen after looking at phineas notebook. Rewards: 60 and 20 Legendary 3/3: evolve your legendary to one of its epic forms. Rewards: 60 and 20 Bearing it all: hatch either a snowbluff or sunstone. Rewards: 500 1 Feeding ice: feed your ice monster 4 times. Rewards: 410 60 Element 6/15: air : level up to unlock the air element. Rewards: 60 20 The north pole: hatch the boreal monster. Rewards:500 1 Resolution 3: Collect from the farm 5 times Seasonal Start, Resolution 4: Have a level 10 Holly Monster. Rewards: 1350 50 Our mountain: Feed a monster 5 times Category:Blog posts